


Nightmares and Daydreams

by gothicghost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Caring Arthur, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, Scared Merlin, Short One Shot, bed wetting, pyre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicghost/pseuds/gothicghost
Summary: Merlin has a nightmare where Arthur turns him in for his magic. Arthur is there to reassure him that he is safe.





	Nightmares and Daydreams

“ _Arthur_!” Merlin screamed. “ _Arthur please!_ ” He had tried so hard not to call out. He knew that it would hurt the prince, but now the blistering fire clawed into his feet and smoke curled around his lungs like a boa constrictor until he choked on his own life force. Merlin’s tears evaporated every time his body spasmed in panic. The only thing keeping him from running was the hot chains digging into his torso. “ _Arthur_!”

“Merlin!”

Merlin sat up, gasping, crying, sweat plastering his tunic to his chest. He tossed the heavy winter blanket off of him and jumped up. His trousers were cold, and stuck to his distraught form. He’d wet himself. With a huff of air, he crumpled to the floor, sobs cracking his ribcage. Merlin felt Arthur embrace him and leaned into the touch.

“Shhh... Merlin it’s okay...” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s scarlet ears as he rocked the man. “I’m here, you’re safe. You’re okay. It was only a dream. Shh!”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin muttered. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I... I woke you up in the middle of the night and I pissed your bed,” Merlin said, shame woven into every syllable. “I lied to you for years... I’m sorry.”

“Merlin, honey. It’s fine. I forgive you. It was an accident and we can clean it up.”

Slowly, Merlin calmed. His heaving chest relaxed, he quit shaking and his weeping ceased. Now, he just clung to Arthur’s tunic and drank his scent while Arthur rubbed circles into his back.

After about half an hour, Arthur lifted Merlin up bridal style and sat him on his bed. He poured Merlin a cup of water and pulled out a set of his clothes. The sun had only just started to peak over the horizon, turning the sky into a dull indigo colour.

“Thank you,” said Merlin. Arthur bent down and kissed him.


End file.
